Sweets Are Justice (MurasakibaraxOC)
by kurapika72
Summary: Xandra is normal girl who goes to Yosen, well not exactly. She's an outgoing American transfer student. She used to stand out, but now she wants to fit in. She also doesn't want to go through anything related to love or heartbreak again. Although she has anger issues, an undying love for food, and hates tall people, she thinks she will be able to fit in now, while in Japan.
1. First day of school

Xandra's P.O.V

Today is my first day at Yosen, I might be a couple days late more like weeks, but that doesn't matter, I'm here now, and that's all that should matter. The rest of the kids started school in the beginning of April. Right now, it is the third week of April and what a beautiful April morning it is. It was as if this day was perfect, absolutely flawless. What a ideal day to start school.

The sky is not clear, but has white clouds in just the right places, to make the sky look picture perfect. The outside temperature is not too cold, it's just right. The sakura trees are in bloom (they probably began to bloom a couple days ago). Yup, this is going to be a great day. I just know... think... hope... pray. I'm just wishing this day goes well.

This is my first time in a Japanese school. I know I won't be able to survive if I don't make at least one friend. If my first impression goes poorly, I'll just bring brownies tomorrow, no one can say no to brownies...unless they're allergic... or they don't like them... or the- 'Xandra shut the hell up, this will be a great day no matter what. Well no time like the now time, lets go Xandra, to class we go.'

I get to the classroom and I have about six minutes until class starts. I can feel everyone staring at me. This is going to be a long six minutes so I make my way to an empty desk and hope that no one wants to sit here. I don't like this at all, why can't it be lunch, I feel like eating food well I always feel like eating that's why I'm fat. I feel like they're staring holes into me. I cover my face with my long dark brown hair to hide myself away. Just because I'm from the great AMERICA doesn't mean I'm different than them, well I am, but they don't know that yet, and I don't want them to, but to them I should still seem normal.

Through my hair I see the one person not staring at me. The purple haired man next to me doesn't care, he looked at me, then he just went back to eating his pocky... WAIT, POCKY, MUST HAVE, it's not just any pocky, but the chocolate kind, my favorite. 'No, Xandra, bad girl, no wanting to take a stranger's food, even if it is delicious. Pocky...Pocky...Pocky...Pocky... Pock- SHUT THE HELL UP INNER THOUGHTS I CANNOT TAKE THIS MAN'S POCKY! I don't even know his name.'

Now just think of something else. 'Kay what to think about...school should start in about five minutes, you can last that long right, Xandra, of course I can I'm the great awesome Xandra, no one can do anything to me, I can do whatever I want... except take his pocky. C'mon Xandra resist the urge, resist the ur- Nope can't do it.' I look up to the clock, well, I got four minutes to make and execute a plan to take this guys food.'

I look over and a terrible tragedy takes place right in front of me. All my hopes... all my dreams... crushed. How could this happen, it has only been two minutes. He finished the pocky. I'm on the verge of tears, when magically, he restores my hopes and dreams, as he pulls out another box of chocolate pocky. I have a chance now. This is great.

"Excuse me sir," I start, with a happy and somewhat confident voice. He looks over at me with lazy purple eyes and a facial expression that looks like he couldn't care less about me. 'Well you know what sir, I could care less about you too, but you got some tasty treats there' I say to him in my head.

"May I please have a stick or two?" I request politely. My inner thoughts talk to him as well 'make that three or four sticks, you know what, just give me the whole box,' But I don't voice them, I don't want to push my luck.

"No," he replies, with a uncaring voice.

"Why not?" I inquire as politely as I can, with a slight hint of anger hidden within my voice.

"No," he repeats himself with a dull voice.

'You JERK, I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!' I scream in my head, as I try to resist the urge to kill him. 'Calm down Xandra, pocky is on the line here.' "Please," I plead, hoping he cracks and says yes.

"If you don't be quiet I'll crush you," he says with a intimidating voice. 'Did this guy really just threaten me. Well, he must really like his sweets, I'll try once more, I got it this time, wait how much time do I have.' I look up at the clock, two minutes, not much time, but it should work. 'Let's go Xandra.'

"Sir, if you give me one stick, I will give you brownies tomorrow" I propose, with all my confidence, no one can reject this offer. He looks at me thinking about the offer.

Then he finally answers, "Sure," as he gives me a stick, I literately jump for joy, which happens to catch more stares, but I'm too happy to care. I love pocky, but before I can grab it, he looks me in my light green eyes, his purple eyes look deadly, much more different than when I first saw him. While he gives me a death glare he says, "If I don't get brownies tomorrow, I will crush you!"

A lot of my happiness slowly floats away as he threatens me, but I say yes and take the stick. I start to eat it. This is great. Although half of my stolen happiness returned, I think to myself 'Xandra, if you forget those brownies tomorrow, you have a 1000% chance you will die. Good luck.'

This is my first FanFic, so it will be far from perfect. Most people who first start say to go easy on them, but for me, if you are going to review please just be brutally honest. Please give me any advice you have. You do not have to comment or favorite this story, although I would appreciate it very much. Thank you to any people read, comment, review, or share this story. I hope at least one person likes this and I will try to update soon. This story is also on my quotev account. my account name is reiza


	2. Saying introductions

As the teacher walks into class he says, "Class, today we have a new student, Vera, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself."

"Hello everybody, my name is Vera Xandra, pleased to meet you all. I came from America. I'm pretty good at Japanese, I can read, write and speak it pretty well, I'm just not good with all the traditions, meanings, and any stuff like that, so if you could help me with that, I'd be grateful." I begin.

Some people look happy, while some look like they don't care, well really, just purple man, so I continue. "There isn't a lot about me, other than I'm told I make the best brownies in the world," I suddenly see Mr. purple man pay attention. "And that's all I have to say," I bow and then walk back to my seat.

Today really is the perfect day to start school, weather is good, people look like they're going to accept me, and the teacher said we don't have to do anything in class today. Although, people still look back at me every now and then, they aren't staring at me like I have a disease. I heard a group of girls talk about me, debating whether they should talk to me now or later. This is so much better than my middle school.

I've been sitting by myself, for about five minutes, wondering how to make friends. I've had friends before, but it was only two or three. 'Xandra go up to that group of girls, or that one, or even the guys.' Although, I want to, I can't. 'If you do, you won't be alone' That honestly sounds great. Suddenly, I get a surge of confidence. I stand up, and try to go towards a group of girls that look friendly, but I can't even make one step.

Not because I'm nervous, but because someone grabbed onto my arm, I look over hoping for a potential friend, but all I see is purple man. I've never been so disappointed. How am I supposed to befriend a guy who threatened me twice, no less than eight minutes ago?

"What do you want?" I snap heartlessly, not caring about what he thinks. I got my pocky and I don't want to befriend him.

"Do you really make good brownies?" He questions me.

"Of course I do," I declare, with a pride filled voice.

"Are they the brownies your giving me?" he questions me again.

"Yeah, they are and you are really lucky, I usually just give them to my friends, and **you** are not my friend," I respond harshly. I see him look a little hurt as I say that last part. Okay, maybe that last part was a bit cruel, but he threatened me. **Twice!**

Then, he goes back to normal as he says "Then let's become friends"


	3. Making Friends

"No!" I exclaim, quickly, loudly, and in English. Which causes some people to look over, but only for a second. "No," I repeat myself, but this time in Japanese and much softer.

"Why not?" he questions, in a sluggish voice.

"Well first of all, you really don't want to be my friend, you just want brownies," I start my argument, but before I can continue he interrupts me.

"So?" he ask, in a tired tone.

'My goodness, I want to light him on fire.' "Two," I continue, in an irritated voice putting emphasize on every next word, "You threatened me 10 minutes ago,"

"I only threatened you once, what's the big deal?" he voices, as if it's something you do every day.

'I want to hurt him. How can one person be so dumb and irritating?' I question myself. 'But Xandra, if you hurt him you'll never get friends,' I reason. 'Screw friends, let me at him!'

"You threatened me twice, twice, over sweets no less. The hell man, is this how you always make friends you threatened them and then say 'you know what, you should be my friend, so I can get all the snacks. It'll be fun, I promise," I look over to him, he doesn't even look affected, so I continue, "Well, my answer is no. I want to be able to fit in and hanging out with you would probably do the opposite." I exclaim angrily, but not so loud, so I don't disturb the others again.

That might have been mean, but it's not my fault I'm so mad, it's his. If he didn't ask so many questions or talk with that laid back tone all the time, this wouldn't have happened.

I looked over to him, he looked a little dismayed by what I had said. 'Man, Xandra, why are you so mean, maybe he really wanted to be your friend.' Now I feel bad.  
"Fine, I'll be your friend," I utter, softly.

He looks up, "Really?" I nod my head yes. "Does that mean I get more brownies?"

'No, Xandra, don't kill him. He might deserve it, but don't do it. That jerk really did just want brownies. I'm going back to plan A, away from this bastard.' I step towards the group of girls, nothing stopping me this time.

"Hello, I'm Vera Xandra, nice to meet you," I announce, cheerfully to a group of three girls, while trying to forget what just happened.

A couple of hellos echo back. They introduced themselves. What looked like the leader started, "I'm Akane Naomi, nice to meet you" she stated with a smile. She had shoulder length straight black hair. Her face was also very pretty She did have make up on, more than my light make up, but not too much. "This is Suzuki Reiko, we call her Rei," she stated as she pointed to a girl with short, curly, light brown hair. "And this one is Nakano Yukiko, we call her Yuki." She than pointed to a girl with long dark brown wavy hair.

All three had the same make up. Pink lip gloss, mascara, a light brown, almost natural color eye shadow, and light pink tint on their cheeks, to go with their perfectly toned skin. They all pulled the look off in their own way. I wore make up too, but just to even my skin tone and hide my acne. I didn't like putting things near my eyes, so I don't wear eye shadow or mascara. I did have clear lip gloss on, though. They also had various kinds of jewelry, while I only had a necklace I got in America.

They seemed like the kind of people I should stay away from, but I'll give them a chance, I'm not one judge a book by its cover.

After the introduction they began to talk. They talked about make-up, clothes, and new trends. I threw in some of my thoughts, every now and then.

They weren't mean people, they were all nice. I didn't hear them say any mean comments, so, I think I'll like this group. I may not care that much about these things, but I can deal with this. I'm making friends and that's all that matters. 'Xandra, good job. Maybe we can eat with them today.'

Then they started talking about a subject I did not want to talk about. Boys. I can deal with make-up, clothes, and trends, hell those can even be fun to talk about but, boys? No. I'm not talking about boys. 'Maybe they will forget I'm here, I'll wait for the topic to cha-'

Akane cut my thoughts short, "So, Vera-san, do you have a boyfriend?"

'I just don't understand, why do you hate me, God, you trick me into thinking this would be a perfect day, than, you just keep ruining it' "No, I don't, actually," I state, plainly.

"You don't, why not? Did you break up when you moved to Japan?" Akane asks me.

"No, I … I just… I just never had one." I stutter while, trying to find the right words. 'Okay I answered the question, now please leave me alone now.'

"Why not, you're so pretty?" Suzuki, now asks me.

"No, I'm really not, it's just my make up." I reply, while thinking 'Why won't you just leave me alone?'

"Oh well, that's too bad. Have you met any cute boys here at Yosen, we have a few?" Akane says.

I think for a moment, the only boy I met was him...what was his name. 'How do I still not know his name? Well, it's not like it matters, he wasn't cute, he was just annoying.'

"No," I answer.

"Well, you should meet, Himuro Tastsuya. All the girls love him, he's a cute guy on the basketball team," Akane mentions. The girls then switch their attention from me, to this Himuro person.

'Basketball, I want nothing to do with basketball or love. They never brought me anything good, so I don't want to meet this Himuro person. Himuro Tatsuya … why does that name sound familiar… oh well, I don't care.'

I turn my attention back to the conversation. I notice that only two people are really talking, Nakano, hasn't said anything since I got here, other than, 'yeah' or 'okay'.

My thoughts get disturbed yet again, "By the way, our group has a couple more people, and you can meet them tomorrow." Akane tells me.  
'Yay, more people, my dream of fitting in is going better than expected.'

The bell suddenly rings, signaling lunch. I go to my desk to get my lunch, before I ask Akane, if I can sit with her group.

I get my lunch, and turn towards the group of girls, when someone grabs my arm and leads me outside.

Thank you to all the people who favorited and read.


	4. Bonus points if you also get kidnapped

I quickly look to see the mysterious person who is kidnapping me, but the person is taller me, 'I already dislike this person'. I look up towards the person's face.

My first thought is, 'Why is a giant here at school and why is he kidnapping me,' my next, 'The hell, how did I not notice he was 8 ft. tall, I know I never saw him standing, but still I should have at least realized he was somewhat tall,' and my last, 'I hate this guy so much, first he terrorizes me over pocky, next he kidnaps me, and then I find out he gets to be horribly tall, while I only get to be five foot one,'

I struggle to get free from his grip. 'He's too strong… or maybe I'm too weak… no that can't be right… wait I'm getting off topic, where is he taking me,'

His pace was faster than mine, causing me to stumble every now and then. In less than one minute we were in an empty stairwell. We started to ascend up, when I finally got my thoughts together.

"ONE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME, TWO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME," I might be furious, I might even want to kill him right now, but I'm also curious. If I kill him, I'll never know his name. "AND THREE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I snap enraged, my tone with a hint of confusion, but my aura radiating pure irritation.

I'm being dragged away, from my friends, by a guy, who has threatened me before (not letting that go, ever) and he's dragging me away through an unfamiliar place to an unknown destination. Am I supposed to feel happy?

"The roof, Murasakibara Atsushi, and nothing," he responds, unfazed and slightly uninterested.

'Not to seem rude, but this guy must have a mental disorder or something else wrong with him,' I tell myself.

We reach the top of the stairwell and he opens the door. He walks through and sits down, dragging me along, forcing me to sit down with him. Then he finally let's go of my arm. I rub my arm now that's he has let go of it, I can feel how much it hurts. His grip was really tight, 'He probably bruised my arm,'

"Okay, Mura-Something- Something, can you tell me why I'm here? I ask calmly, anger didn't work and I feel like wasting my energy.

"To eat lunch," he states simply and with bored tone.

"Well, I was going to eat lunch with my friends, so i-"

"I am your friend,"

"No, you are not my friend,"

"But, you said yo-"

"I changed my mind," I tell him, cutting off his words, 'how do you like getting interrupted?' I ask him in my head. "Anyways I need to meet more people, and I don't think I can do that here, in this secluded place, so if you'll show m-"

"Muro-chin's coming you can meet him"

'I swear if he cuts me off one more time, I will kill him, but for now my best option is to wait and see this 'Muro-chin,' hopefully he is normal. Mura whatever probably won't show me how to get back or where the girls are. No sense in getting lost, so for today I'll accept my fate, but only for today. I'll sit with Akane tomorrow.'

A few minutes past, the door opens, and someone walks through. "Hi Atushi," the person I assume is 'Muro-chin' greets. He sounds familiar.

"Hello Muro-chin," the giant greets back, unenthusiastic. I turn to the door to see what he looks like, 'Why does he look so familiar? Where have I seen him before?' I look through my memories trying to remember who he is. I think back to the girls, 'Himuro Tatsuya'

'Oh my goodness, how could I forget, Tatsuya. Either way, I'm not going to deal with him.' I get up and run as fast as I can, before he can see me. 'I don't care if I get lost, I just don't want to talk with him,'

I run pass him, through the door, and down the stairs. In my haste I don't notice the amount of stairs, and trip. 'That hurt... a lot... ouch,' Someone offers there hand, and I take it. "Thank you," I instinctively say, in English. "Thank you," I repeat, but this time in Japanese.

"No problem," a voice replies, in English.

I look up, yup, it's Tatsuya. 'Okay, well maybe he forgot you. I mean you also look completely different now, there is no way he could recognize you. Don't say anything , not you name or an-"

"Is that you, Xandra?"

'Well that plan failed, horribly.'

Thank you for reading/following/favoriting this story. If you have any advice please tell me. If you want to review please do, it can be flames constructive criticism or encouragement.(I personally prefer constructive criticism) And please tell me if the characters are ooc.


End file.
